


Half Light

by Black_Hawk_night_sky_tree_willow



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Coping, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fear, Friendship, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Mental Anguish, Multi, Sgt. Jasmine "Jaz" Khan needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hawk_night_sky_tree_willow/pseuds/Black_Hawk_night_sky_tree_willow
Summary: Trusting people is hard. Malcolm would know he's had trust issues his entire life, are there parts of him he's learned to hide to protect himself yes. But that's only because he's tired of getting hurt, few people know the real him.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka, Malcolm Bright & Hannah Rivera, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Sgt. Jasmine"Jaz" Khan, Possible Brightwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first fic ever! but i promised my sister i'd work on my creative writing, and i had this weird crossover idea so i though i'd give it a shot. Not sure where it's going? If it's going anywhere?

"Misreckoning"

He meant what he said that it was best he not consult for the NYPD anymore he loved profiling, but even he knew once you were made a suspect or even under suspicion of a crime your credibility as a cop or agent-ex-agent went out the window. 

He couldn't put Gil or Dani, even JT in that position even if he wasn't speaking to them. Though they didn't close the case and Endicott still roamed free part of him needed answers, was it incredibly stupid of him to go see Eve's killer yes! but killing him in a moment of grief or rage wouldn't bring Eve back or get justice for her and her sister. 

But that night when SWAT busted his door down he though they must be mistaken he wasn't a criminal but then Gil, Dani and JT filed in after explaining that Eddie had died was murdered and they found Malcolm's DNA under Eddie's nails, 

He froze, heart pounding loudly in his ears, that can't be? Eddie was alive after he left, he never even touched him. His mind was racing with a million possible scenarios, he didn't blame them for suspecting him or even accusing him.

If it were him working the case he would think the same thing; grieving boyfriend seeking revenge or that he finally snapped and became the killer everyone was waiting for him to be. right. Because like he's been told his entire life and like his father so eloquently puts it  _ their the same.  _

They wouldn't meet his eyes every-time he tried they looked away, ashamed to know him or be associated with him. It was like a knife to the gut, they all thought him guilty even before they showed up. 

There was no doubt or second guessing no they made up their minds already, he was guilty and no pleading or explaining would change that. 

But he tried anyway, he pleaded that he didn't do this, wouldn't do this,knowing that it would go in one ear and out the other. His hands shook as they read him his rights and cuffed him. 

What hurt was when he looked into Gil's eyes and saw shame, hurt, and guilt. The one person that was the closest thing to a father, his mentor and family, though he was guilty. 

It felt like a betrayal, the people he trusted and thought would have his back didn't, they had so little faith in him that they all believed him guilty of a crime he didn't commit. 

It was his fault really for coming back after the FBI fired him, for opening that door for trying to be better and trying to learn how to trust others but he was wrong and now he won't be making that mistake again. 

  
  



	2. Misgivings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm's dealing as best he can, but can keep his personal life from intersecting with his work life. 
> 
> terrible with summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's to dense and some of it is too stiff let me know. I know i didn't mention Eve yet but i don't want to focus just on that story line, because i personally felt Malcolm didn't really love her as much as they kept saying he did. There relationship was short and didn't like her that much.

[ ](https://api.personality-database.com/profile_images/115480.png?credit_id=52089)

Ameena Bright.

Jasmine Khan.

Hannah Rivera.

Misgivings:

  
  


After he was bailed out all he wanted was to go home, shower, and see his daughter. Thought’s three thoughts were the only thing keeping one foot in front of the other right now. When he made it through the door it was just after five am and the only source of light in the loft was coming from the living room. 

He rounded the couch and found Ameena and Jaz cushioned in the middle asleep, bundled under the afghan with a true crime show running low in the background. He didn’t have the heart to wake them and he was too exhausted to change out of last night's clothes, so he toe’s off his shoes and slowly slides down to the opposite side trying not to wake them but fails when he catches one of Jaz’s eyes peeking out of the blanket, "Go back to sleep,” he whispers.

She nods and resettles herself before dozing off again. He slowly pulls Ameena to lean into his side so he can cuddle with her, once settled he was able to relax and let all of the tension he had been carrying melt away and dozed off.

He woke to the smell of coffee and laughter coming from the kitchen, which for a change was nice, It was probably the first time he woke gradually and not all at once in a blind panic. He didn’t realize how much not having Ameena her in New York really affected him, she was his everything, the one **_bright_ ** spot, always smiling and laughing, happy and carefree. 

The smiling and laughing had been mostly non-existent since the attack. He knew it changed her, how could it not, she was more quiet and withdrawn, less talkative and sticks to him like glue when out in public. She is seeing a therapist at the advice of just about everyone including Gil. He even thought it was best she saw someone who could help her deal with everything, slowly the smiles started coming back and then the laughing. 

He laid there for a little while just listening and enjoying the moment. Before a steaming cup of coffee was thrust in front of his face “We knew you were awake, here, this might help your headache,” Jaz says handing him his cup before sitting in the chair across from him. He hadn’t really taken stock of how he felt until she brought it up, but now he can feel the pulsating thump in the back of his head and the too bright light filtering through the windows.

Nodding his thanks to her as he watches Ameena run by probably headed for her room up stairs. “Now we can discuss your night in jail, and what happens now,” She states he could hear the slight tremble in her voice and the slight twitch to her bottom lip, she was worried and scared, and if he was anyone else she wouldn’t be this open with her emotions but it is and he doesn't want her or mena to worry. He still doesn’t understand why she’s friends with him when all he's caused her was unwanted worry and pain. But he doesn’t know where he and Mena would be without her and is forever grateful for her willingness to support him no matter what. 

He could hear Ameena playing up stairs, it was best they not discuss his current predicament in front of her, still sprawled out on the couch with his legs on the coffee table, “What should we start with first, my arrest or my impending charges?” he sighs in between sips of coffee, “Hannah is coming, so it’s best we try and recount your night, then we can decide what our next move is, OK,” Jaz states. “No! no! I am fine, I've got it handled.”

“She doesn’t have to come, I know she’s busy, and I don't want to bother her,” he continues. “Well she’s here, in New York, so stop pouting already.” From where she sat the dark bruises under his eyes were ever present and his haggard appearance showed just how affected he was by all of this. He looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, no fake smile or deflection could cover this.

“Hey, stop, she wanted to come and help, you do not bother her _or_ me for that matter, we want to help, OK.”

Before he could argue against it his phone pinged, it was Dani letting him know that Gil woke up and was asking for him. He realized after their conversation in the waiting room that this was his fault, Gil getting shot, Ainsley killing Endicott, all of it was because he couldn’t leave his past alone thus jeopardizing everyone he cares about. “Who is it ?” Jaz asks, “Dani, Gil’s awake and wants to see me.” 

He wasn’t sure if he could face him.” But you're not sure if you should go see him, because you blame yourself for the reason he got shot? Am i right? She replies, his face must have shown his surprise because she just laughed,” I know self blame all too well, Military remember! But you know what it doesn’t help, it doesn’t change anything or make you feel better, you just have to accept that things happen that are out of your control and make the best of a bad situation,” sometimes he forgets that she knows him too well. He chooses to leave it as unread. 

“Oh, and if you even think about distancing yourself from everyone, I will not hesitate to sic Hannah on you.” She chided half serious, half amused.

Ameena came skipping over all too happily for someone who had too little sleep, kids, “What are we doing today?” She asks as she throws herself on top of him, almost spilling coffee on them, he laughs, automatically looping his arms around her “Well since we’re all in need of more sleep I think we should stay in today, OK.” He replies watching her, chin resting on his shoulder as she plays with the buttons on his shirt, he smiles when she tries to stifle a yawn as she says “But I’m not tired, and I really wanted to go see Grandpa Gil.” His heart aches because she doesn’t know that he’s in the hospital and it’s because of him, he doesn’t want to say no but also doesn’t want her to be disappointed if they did go and he’s asleep most of their visit.

“Maybe-,” he starts but Jaz interjects, "I was thinking we could do some baking and have a movie marathon? How does that sound? brow arched looking pointedly at him as if to say _‘your really considering not going_ ’ he ignores her instead watches for Mena’s reaction “I guess,” Ameena concedes not looking up from where her head is now pillowed on Malcolm’s chest watching TV, exhaustion starting to win out, a phone starts pinging again and looks for his on the couch but it’s Jaz’s this time.

Checking the time, it was after eight still early-ish “How about breakfast? Blueberry Pancakes?” he says hoping it would excite her enough that she’d temporarily forget and ease his guilt ”Yeah! With Cool Whip!” she retorts excitedly finally looking up with a smile so contagious he found himself grinning back, “ Sure, but just this once, OK.” He was still a parent after all which meant he had to act like one. 

“That sound ok with you Auntie Jaz ?” He asks looking at her but she’s still looking at her phone, him and Mena share a look and then break out laughing at her lack of awareness “ OK, let’s go!” setting his coffee aside and picking Mena up, causing the little girl to giggle as they headed for the kitchen "I missed you,” she says all too seriously for an eight year-old, once her giggles have subsided. 

He stops and sits her down on the counter and looks at her, he’s never really tried to profile her, never even thought about doing it. But he didn’t have to just looking into her brown eyes staring back at him and reading the hesitation on her face like she’s afraid to admit it, really eats at him because it reminds him that **_she_** did that to her to his Mena, made her feel like she’s unwanted and untrusting of people. 

He grasps her hands and squeezes twice "Hey,” ducking to catch her eyes “I missed you too and I love you, that won’t ever change, ok, no matter what happens. "he stressed to her and he would keep saying it if he had to. She nodded, pulling out of his grasp to loop her arms around him "I love you to Daddy,” he knew it would take time for her to start opening up again, he just had to be patient. She would open up when she’s ready. 

  
  


Jaz kept studiously in the living room to give them some semblance of privacy, they would have stayed that way but her stomach started growling, he starts to pull back "Let’s get you some food,” he says walking around the counter to start on breakfast, as Jaz takes his place next Mena at the counter "So, can we trust Dani? Or will she be a problem?" Jaz asks playing with Mena’s hair but directing the question towards him. He mulls it over because while he trusts her and would like to think she trusts him he’s still not sure where they stand and he isn’t going to put her in a compromising position with her job.

”Yes, but maybe we keep Dani and JT out of this as much as possible,” he continues cooking to avoid looking at her but can feel her staring and knows that she wants to say something but stays silent. He’s not avoiding them or ignoring them, it’s just if they get involved that means opening up and letting them into more of his life.

That includes telling them about Ameena, Jaz and Hannah which they can take care of themselves with the exception of Mena but he doesn’t know who he’ll get Detective Powell and Detective Tarmel, or he can’t really say friends because JT barely tolerates him and Dani he doesn’t know if they really are friends. But he can’t take the chance that if he opens up his life to them that it doesn’t get used against him. Ok, he knows they wouldn’t but he has a child to think about. 

The loft soon fills with the scent of blueberries." Alright here is the first batch,” platting them and sliding it over to them, he’s just about to put the last of the batter in the pan when there’s a knock at the door, they all freeze “When was Hannah supposed to arrive?” he asks “Not till later. Were you expecting anyone? Besides Hannah.” Jaz responds.

“No. Let me get it.” he says moving to open the door, of all the people he expected to see on the other side "Gil!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> Tips, advice, and comments are encouraged, hope you enjoy!


End file.
